Genie Cindy
by JimCinFan01
Summary: Cindy became a Genie! (Inspired by the Filipino show Wansapanatym:Genie Gelli)
1. Introduction

Hello, welcome to my first ever story. Jimmy and the gang went to middle east Africa to prove Carl that Genies don't exist. Please Read to figure what the story is about. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

"So that's how Genies came to be (Brawk)! " Ms. Fowl said "I wish I have a genie so I could wish what I wanted" Carl said "Genies aren't real, they're just a bunch of baloney." Jimmy said "Yeah Carl, I hate to admit with Neutron here but Genies are nonsense myth" Cindy said "Well, if genies are real I would wish for me to have unlimited wishes and I could have anything I wanted" Libby said "I like your Idea my queen" Sheen said "Guys, Genies aren't real" Jimmy said "But Jimmy, you also said that Santa isn't real but we get to meet him" Carl said "Seriously, I knew Santa exist its because I saw him with my own eyes and he's not mistakenly a science geniu as well. Magic aren't real" Jimmy said "Yeah but if you never see him then you wouldn't believe" Libby said "And What about Timmy Turners Fairies? " Carl asked "They're holograms!" Jimmy answered getting irritated "I still believe in Genies and Magic" Carl said "seriously how could a Magical Guy like Genie fit in a 15 cm lamp opening? " Jimmy asked "You also asked that about Santa except its about the 20 inch chimney.. and What's that? Climate Change " Sheen said "Its Arctic Clime" Jimmy said rubbing his temples "This sounds like we're going on an adventure" Sheen whispered excitedly to libby who rolled her eyes "Oh fine then, let's go to Middle East and Prove that Genies don't exist! " Jimmy exclaimed and Carl looked down sadky "To the Hover Car! " Sheen exclaimed "You mean to prove that Genie exist? oh boy, I always wanted to have one" Carl said as Jimmy exhaled closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "Cindy you're sawfully Quiet" Libby said which made everyone turn to Cindy "What? " Cindy asked "You have problem or something? " Libby asked "Just a mild head ache" Cindy said then Jimmy felt her forehead "You got a fever. So you're not coming with us" Jimmy said "To where? " Cindy asked "Not Payign attention, to Middle East girl to prove if Genies do exist or not" Libby said "And I'm pretty sure they don't" Jimmy said smiling "No way I'm going to be left behind" Cindy quickly said "But you're burning up! " Jimmy exclaimed "Since when do you care about my health Neutron!?" Cindy asked "I'm just worried because you're my friend! " Jimmy yelled "I can handle myself. Plus, my mom let me compete in Karate even I have flu! " Cindy exclaimed "What kind of parenting is that?! " Jimmy asked in a yell "A parenting to make their child grow up mature and responsible! " Cindy yelled "Enough fighting! Can't you see it ripping us apart! " Carl yelled dramatically then smiled shyly "To the Hover Car! " Sheen yelled again but no one's minding him "Fine you're coming this time but don't blame me if you're fever gotten worse" Jimmy said "She's gonna be fine Overprotective Genius" Libby said "Whatever, To the Hover Car" Jimmy said then they all went out except sheen "Now you're following. I'm not coming until you followed me when I say to the Hover Car... The adventures of Jimmy Neutron are lame Anyway" Sheen said then Jimmy walked in then raised his eyebrow and pulled Sheen with him "Just kidding, Its gonna be a fun adventure!! " Sheen yelled as the classroom door shut.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"I can't believe Vortex is Coming even when she had fever! " Jimmy exclaimed "Like I said I can handle myself. Plus, there's no more point in complaining we're almost there" Cindy responded "Yeah What are you her boyfriend? " Libby asked "Yes, I mean no! I'm her friend that is a boy! Seriously why is a relationship between a boy and a girl called girlfriend and boyfriend. I mean, those two words are supposed to mean like a friend not a couple!" Jimmy yelled getting red "Probably the fact that couple is two person and Boymate and Girlmate doesn't sound right" Cindy said "Are we there yet? " Sheen asked from the back seat. Cindy is sitting on the passenger seat besidbeside Jimmy. "Nope, but we're near sheen" Jimmy answered

Unbeknown to the gang, Eustace Strych have heard their conversation at school and decided to follow where they are heading. "Deciding to go prove that Genies don't exist James? Well, if there is really a Genie I'm gonna make it more easier for you. Oops, did I say easier? I meant harder! Once I had that Magical Being I will have Cynthia to Marry me and I'll be ruling over the world and no one can stop me now!" Easutace Strych yelled laughing evilly

"Here we are, the most deserted Cave in all of Middle East Africa. Its now time to prove that there's no genie" Jimmy said as he lifted Cindy "What are you doing?! " Cindy asked "There's no way I'm letting you walk with your condition. You might get Lost" Jimmy said "I'm not a child!" Cindy yelled trying to jumped down from Jimmy's grasped. "Nuh-uh. You see I installed an invisible carrier so even if you try to struggle you won't be able to escape even if I stretch both my hands up like this" Jimmy said then stretched both hands up but Cindy's still floating "Magic" Carl said "Its science" Jimmy said as he continued walking with Cindy who groaned and keep on complaining and Three just smirked following the bickering Couple , Oops I mean "Friends".


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"Would you just put me down Nerdtron?! " Cindy yelled "You're so irritating Vortex! I'm just worried, you might start hallucinating or for goodness sake get lost because of dizziness! " Jimmy yelled back "Ugh!! Seriously! for the last time LEAVE ME ALONE!! " Cindy yelled super loud "Fine! If you got lost we're not looking for you! You're such a brat, I don't know how Libby or even your parents could stand you. Because If I we're them I could've left you all alone from the beginning! You're just a pain in the back Vortex. Someone tried to care about you but you're pushing it away! They try to be nice to you but you're being mean and make them be mean to you! What kind of Friend are you! You're just a selfish witch! You're going to end up alone! " Jimmy yelled as he took off the invisible carrier and Cindy stand up with her own feet and tried her best not to cry and run away. "Good going genius, Now she's really gonna be lost thanks to you" Libby said with a glare as Jimmy take a grip on what he just said and sighed trying to not let the tears forming in his eyes fall.

Eustace heard everything and is smirking evilly. "I guess, making Cynthia be my girlfriend then wife would be easier because Neutron just had to break her heart." Eustace said to himself as he bring out a lamp and rubbed it. A blue smoke appeared and a boy wearing a blue top with no feet and had a golden chain that's connected to the lamp appeared. "Yes Master? " The genie asked "You're so lucky I took the back entrance and found you easily because my second big wish will free you from this lamp" Eustace said as the Genie smirked evilly "What's you're first big wish master?" The genie asked "I wish you to make Cynthia not Sick" Eustace said "You're wish is my command" The genie said as he flick his fingers and sparkles enveloped Cindy who's crying and hiding just behind a vase separating her from Eustace who she didn't know was there.

"We have to go look for Cindy" Jimmy said as he tried locating her with his watch "You know, why do you even have tracking device on cindy? " Libby asked "Well, for situations like this" Jimmy said "Well I heard him talking to Goddard about following Cindy when she had somewhere to go and make sure she don't date anyone and get home immediately if she isn't" Sheen blurted out "SHEEN! " Jimmy yelled blushing "You like my best friend huh? " Libby asked smirking "No I do not! Sheen's making up a story" Jimmy said "All I know Sheen just like blurting out what he see or heard" Libby said "Keep quiet I'm trying to focus here! " Jimmy yelled "Trying to get our attention awayf rom. the topic? " Libbya sked raising her right eyebrow. "No! just, do you wanna find your best friend or not?! " Jimmy asked "Of Course I do" Libby said "Then help. me by keeping quiet" Jimmy said as Libby sighed "Fine, I'm giving the topic up for now" Libby said as Jimmy groaned and glared at the laughing girl.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

"So what's your second big wish Master Eustace? " The genie asked smirking "The reason why you got trap in that lamp is because you're evil right Charim? " Eustace asked "Yes, usually genies can roam around free like can be far away from the lamp and disagree with his master if its not right but I'm no genie that only give wishes to good people. Its fun if its about doing evil" Charim said "You've been wanting to be free there right but even if someone wishes you free it wouldn't happen? " Eustace asked "Yes I'm afraid so" Charim answered "So A genie can only grant three big wishes but do anything his master wants, I mean except if you're not a prisoner , So to you even mean things you'll do what I say?" Eustace said then asked "Of course even if I'm not a Prisoner I'll do that" Charim answered "But what about exchanging places with human? Will it work? " Eustace asked "Yes, but only once. Once I am free the person or genie that got switched with me will be a prisoner of that lamp forever. I mean, you do not want that to happen to you right?" Charim asked "No, not me. I have another person in mind" Eustace said smirking. "One last question, can you wish to your genie eternal Big Wishes? " Eustace asked "Of course but if someone found the lamp those will be done so you have to becareful of it" Charim said "Wait oso for example you switch places with this person so my three big wishes will reset? like I'll have three big wishes again instead of one? " Eustace asked "Yes Master" Charim said "That's all I needed to know" Eustace said smirking

"I don't know what's wrong with my watch it's picking up here and we're here yet she's not" Jimmy said. Libby then looked to the ground and picked up a red blinking lights. "This probably fell out of her ponytail" Libby said handing Jimmy the blinking tracker "Oh no, Now its gonna be hard to find her. But we won't give up" Jimmy said as he started turning the other direction. "How did Cindy not noticed that blinking on her ponytail though? " Sheen asked as they follwed Jimmy "Because if its on an item it turns invisible." Jimmy explained "Oh" Both carl and sheen said "Just keep walking and your eyes open gang, we have to find Cindy" Jimmy said with persistent

"I wish..." Eustace said "You wish? " Charim asked getting excited "I wish that Cynthia Aurora Vortex would trade places with you and make her the genie" Eustace wished and Charim gasped and smirked "As you wish Master" He snapped his finger


	6. Chapter 5

Cindy stopped sobbing when she started feeling weird. She gasped when she saw herself glowing green with pink sparkles and smoke. "Wha-what's happening? " Cindy asked as she felt like she's being sucked into something. "Hi Cynthia you. missed me? " Eustace said going in view Cindy gasped and stand up "What the?! Eustace! Why are you here?! " Cindy asked glaring at the boy while struggling to not be sucked into the force that's pulling her. "Just helped a genie be free from his lamp and I wished to exchange you to his place." Eustace said "Genie? What are you talking about?! Genies aren't real?! " Cindy asked as chains clasped into her wrist and she gasped "What the?! " She yelled as Eustace just laughed. She looked where the chain is leading and its in the lamp. "You're glowing and getting sucked into this lamp and yet you still don't believe in genies" Eustace said laughing then Charim came into view "By the way before you get in there, Nice to meeting you. Eustace is now you're master" Charim said and Cindy widened her eyes "No way I'm following his commands or granting his wishes! " Cindy Yelled "You can't do anything, you exchange places with a prisoner genie so even if you try not to do what he told you to do. Your hand and magic will be moving against your will" Charim said laughing with Eustace as Cindy felt weak and scared. That's the feeling she's never felt a lot before. She's never the damsel in distress. Suddenly the pink smoke started covering her and then she appeared wearing a hot pink tube top with a lamp shape gold pin on the top middle and on gold and green rhinestones on the end and it reached just below her chest, it shows her full stomach the back is in laces. A silk separated sleeve is on her arm and it reaches her wrist, the end is in smooth ruffles. On her right ring finger is a jade ring on a gold band. Her hair is still the same color and length but it became starigther and smoother, the end of her hair is in small curls. Her bang disappeared and loose of her blond locks remained to the sides. Her hair is held up by a gold ponytail with long light pink silk that reaches her waist. Her lips turned pink and her eyelids has now Pink glittery eyeshadows with black eyeliner on the top. There's also green rhinestone on each end of the eyeshadow. She had feet though. She's wearing an arabic hot pink pants and gold sandals with 1 inch heel. She also wears a gold dangling earings with heartshaped green gemstone at the end. The chain also has now green gems. Then she screamed as she got sucked in the lamp. "Why does she have feet? " Eustace asked "Well, She's a human turned into a genie that's probably why" Charim explained. Eustace nods his head as he kissed the lamp.

One hour after Cindy turned into a genie...

"We've been looking for days" Sheen complained "Sheen its only been 2 hours and 13 minutes... Where could she be? " Jimmy said as he frantically look around "Yeah Jimmy but That is still a long time" Carl said "Yeah but Carl, Cindy's lost. Forget about you being tired for her please" Jimmy said "Alright for our best friend" Carl said and Jimmy smiled. "Cindy! Come on! Where are you?! " Libby yelled calling out for Cindy. "If only Ultra Lord is here" Sheen said and everyone just ignored his statement. "Cindy! " Jimmy yelled then suddenly gasped as they all turned around "Hey James Neutron, Looking for this? " Eustace asked showing them the lamp "Strych! What are you doing here?! And no! What do we want with a lamp? " Jimmy yelled angrily "Its the genies Lamp Jimmy. " Carl said "We're doomed! " Sheen excalimed dramatically falling to his knees and Libby pulled his shirt and him up. "Wow, you're so strong my ultra queen" Sheen said l. Libby rolled her eyes at him. "Genies aren't real guys so stop freaking out" Jimmy said "So if this isn't what you're looking for then what? " Eustace asked "Not what! Who? We're looking for Cindy so if you please exucse us! " Jimmy said grtting his teeth about to push pass Eustace but Eustace stopped him by pulling him back. "So I am right, you're looking for this then" Eustace said "For the last tiem We're not looking fir that stupid lamp! " Jimmy yelled. "For the last time this is reallyw hat you're looking for! Watch! " Eustace said as he rubbed the lamp and they all gasped as Pink smoke with green sparkles started coming out of the lamp.

Then gasped once more. "Cindy?! " They all exclaimed at the same time. "Guys! Help me! Eustace wished to the genie he found that we switch places and now I'm a genie and not just a genie but a prisoner genie since the Genie who's in here before is a bad genie! " Cindy explained "Not just That I'm now her Master" Eustace said "Hand over that Lamp! " Jimmy yelled "This is mine " Eustace said "No its not!" Jimmy yelled "Remember? Finders are the keepers" Eustace said "Just at least let her go! " Jimmy yelled "She's mine now James" Eustace said smirking "SHE'S NOT YOURS, SHE'S NOT ANYONE'S!! " Jimmy Yelled as he fired a laser with his watch "Cindy Block all of his attacks!" Eustace yelled and Cindy tried to not do it but She can't and did as she was told he stopped the laser. Everyone gasped. "Cindy, why? " Libby asked "I'm sorry, I really didn't want to but-but-" Cindy couldn't complete her snetence as she started wailing and hyperventilating. "You betrayer, You always do that when it comes to Strych you're so weak!!" Jimmy yelled which made Cindy cry even more "I'm sorry" Cindy said she walked towards Jimmy to hug him but Jimmy walked backwards glaring at her trying to stop the threatening tears that's about to fall from his eyes. "Jimmy" Cindy said "Stay away from us you're not our friend anymore" Jimmy said walking away. "Jimmy wait! Help me! " Cindy yelled crying "What kind of friend are you? " Libby asked as the three followed Jimmy away. Cindy fell to her knees crying so loud. "Go in the Lamp Cynthia" Eustace said since She doesn't have enough strength to try and disobey she's easily pulled in.

While walking away even though they already turned the corner the rest of the gang can still hear Cindy crying suddenly it stopped. They suddenly heard someone running after them. "Wait! " Charim said they all turned around "Who are you? " Sheen asked "My name is Charim, the old genie of that lamp" Charim said "I heard you we're evil" Jimmy said glaring at Charim "Yeah but I guess that was until Cynthia and I switched places I realized my mistakes. I don't know why but I feel pity for her. I mean its not really her fault she stopped your laser" Charom confessed "What do you mean? Its in her hands, One demand from Strych and she followed" Jimmy asked then said "Because even that's against her will she can't stop it. I saw her fight not to but I guess its my fault that she's a prisoner. She can't disobey Eustace even if she try that's why she's a prisoner, Prisoner as in like a slave to her master" Charim explained "You mean Cindy don't have power against it, you mean she can't stop not doing her master's command? " Jimmy asked and Charim nodded his head then For like the first time Jimmy Cracke din front of everyone. She kneeled down to the griund and started crying so loud. "Its all my fault, If I didn't said what I have said then she wouldn't be running away and be trapped being Strych's Prisoner. I thought she just did it with her will but its not really" Jimmy said between sobs. "Don't worry James you can still save her. You can try and steal the lamp from Strych. The problem is she wouldn't be able to become a person again because that's permanent" Charim said "Poor Cindy" Libby said "She wouldn't be poor if she's in good hands, She's been deleted to her family's memories so its sad but it wouldn't be that bad" Charim said "Erased from her family's memories? why? " Libby asked "Remember? Eustace wished for us to switch places meaning Cindy's now the genie and I'm now what her parents think their son. I also want t apologize" Charim said "Its okay" Jimmy said "Can you help us save Cindy? " Jimmy asked and Charim nodded "Of course, I mena not sure, but I'll try my best" Charim said "Thank you" The gang said all together. "Do you think they already left? " Carl asked Jimmy then turned on his watch, yup, I located Cindy at the Strych Mansion. Eustace must've demanded her to teleport them there" Jimmy said "What are we waiting for to the hover car! " Sheen excalimed and they all run towards it. "Now, this is what I'm talking about" Sheen said and jumped while running.


	7. Chapter 6

Eustace then rubbed the lamp again and Cindy exited it. She's swaying by the way since she's a Genie. "I like it when you do that sway you're sexy" Eustace said and Cindy rolled her eyes "Like I wanted to do this, its irritating me" Cindy snapped "Snappy, that's what I like about girls" Eustace said. Cindy just ignored him "Come on just let me go Master" Cindy said then covered her mouth "Master, I like that" Eustace said pulling the chain "Hey hey Master, don't, it hurts." Cindy said pulling back. "Master, fun to hear" Eustace said "Like I would even want to call you that" Cindy said glaring at Eustace "You know what, I don't know you're boring to talk to. Get inside the lamp" Eustace said and Cindy went inside the lamp

The hover car landed in front of the strych's mansion. "Wow, you're magic carpet is so cool and it fly so smooth" Charim said "Its a hover car and its not magic, its science" Jimmy said "Seriously, what is it with you and magic? " Charim asked "Science is against magic" Jimmy said "Oh, but you know anything is possible" Charim said "Let's just go in there and save Cindy" Jimmy said "How? " Libby asked "Yeah, Cindy got my magic" Charim said "We don't need magic to save her, its our brains" Jimmy said then started looking around "Never used that before" Charim said which made Jimmy rolled his eyes "Yeah me too" Sheen agreed with Charim. "We have to split up and sneak in" Jimmy said "Guys sneaking in is a bad idea" Carl saod "Come on carl we've done this before" Jimmy said "Fine, you have a point anyway" Carl said and begun following the others. "Okay so Carl, Sheen, Libby you go at the front entrance, Charim you go to the back entrance and I'll climb that tearrace" Jimmy said looking up at the high terrace railing and the four nods their head. "Charim you have to find the room of Eustace or Eustace himself to distract him. I'll go try and attract the lamp with the magnet of my watch. You three have to distract the guards, once the back guards saw you they're going to chase after you and all the other guards will help." Jimmy explained "roger that" Libby said "Aye, aye captain! " Sheen said then he, libby and Carl went to go to their task "I don't know how I'll do it without my magic but I'll try my best" Charim said then flick his wrist "Oh right" He quickly said then run off. "Now, I have to get pass that dog" Jimmy said looking at the giant dog on the way

"I need to get out of here" Cindy said then flick her wrist then she was shock she can do magic inside the lamp without someone telling her. She smiled at the screen she made and saw that Eustace is nowhere near. She then zoomed it to the outside and saw Jimmy she smiled. "I'm saved" She said still swaying "Why can't I stop swaying! " Cindy complained


	8. Chapter 7

"I'm in" Jimmy said to himself proudly "That dog is sure easy to fool" Jimmy Said looking out the window where he see the dog playing with the bubbles goddard is blowing. "Good thing goddard came to help" He said then started sneaking in

"Hey Mr guard! You love Ultra Lord? " Sheen asked "What do yout hink you are doing? Tresspassing?! " The guard yell and went after Sheen. "Time to party this place up" Libby said then started playing loud music from behind the bush which made all the guards alert "Our Majesty hates funky music! Seize it! " The guards yell

"I need to show Jimmy the way" Cindy said then flicked her wrist

Jimmy then suddenly saw sparkles on the ground "Cindy probably knew I'm here and she's showing me the way" Jimmy said to himself then started following it

"Thankfully, Master is busy with his Yoga" Cindy said smirking. Looking at the portal screen she made.

"There it is" Jimmy said "Gee, this mansion really had FOOL of guards" Jimmy joked to himself

"When will he realize that his jokes are so corny" Cindy said to herself

Jimmy then walked and held the lamp and rubbed the sides. Suddenly Cindy got out

"Master Jimmy, you save me! " Cindy said hugging Jimmy "Its nothing, now we have to get out of here before Eutace find out" Jimmy said "Well, he is busy with his yoga. But don't worry master I can magic us out of here" Cindy said "Magic is-Wait did you just called me Master? " Jimmy said then asked "Yes, I am programmed or cursed to call whoever found this lamp will be my Master and I can't stop myself from calling them that. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd rather have you as my master than Strych" Cindy said "Okay, then let's go" Jimmy said then Cindy flicked her wrist and teleported them out of the mansion including her friends in the hover car. "Sweet you got her! " Charim exclaimed "Charim?! What are you doing here?! " Cindy asked "Sorry for earlier, its just I got excited I get to be freed that I didn't think how you would feel" Charim said "Let's talk about that later now we head home because the guards are on their way here" Jimmy said and flew the hover car "Next destination: Retroville" Jimmy said smiling


End file.
